Candy
by Initial A
Summary: {ONE-SHOT} Kagome brings some candy back to the feudal era.


Candy

_**By: Initial A**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, nor do I own M&Ms, Skittles, or other small candies. They belong to their rightful owners. Who don't happen to be me.**_

**_Author's Notes:_** May I first point out that though they may not have M&M's/Skittles/other various candies in Japan, this is a fanfic and the impossible is most likely found to be possible. Or Kagome could have ordered them from the Internet. Whatever you want to tell yourself.

Well, I've been toying with the idea of this since a band night a while ago, when a comment by a friend sparked the 'that would make a funny fanfic' idea. And, since I can't think of any new, groundbreaking masterpieces (thanks to the evil known as Writer's Block), I thought I'd actually write the 'that would make a funny fanfic' one-shot, with some tweaking.

Now, I normally don't do mostly humor, (doesn't seem right with me writing it), but I thought I'd give it a whirl anyway. Hope you enjoy. And if you don't... well, you're the one who decided to read it.

* * *

"KAGOME!!!" Shippou cried happily, waving a small, bright red, plastic package around as he hopped from one foot to the other. "Is this new samurai food?? Can I try, it smells good!!!"

Kagome smiled. "It's a new candy I brought for you." She said, kneeling and taking the package of Skittlesïƒ¢ and opening it for the kitsune. "I brought a lot of them, so everyone could have some." She said in a louder voice, so the others could hear.

Sango nodded, to show she'd heard, busily cleaning her Hiraikotsu. Miroku came over and inspected the colorful, shiny object that fell into Shippou's hands, once he'd discovered that if he tipped the whole bag over, all of it's contents would come out and he could eat them faster.

InuYasha, however, ignored her. He simply sat in his tree, pretending to ignore the world as always, yet aware of everything at the same time. Kagome, after tossing Sango a packet of M&M'sïƒ¢, and Miroku his own bag of Skittlesïƒ¢, came over to InuYasha's tree with a different, green packet in her hands. "Come on down, InuYasha." She called up.

"Keh."

"You'll like this, I promise." She lied, crossing her fingers behind her back to excuse the lie.

"Keh."

Kagome frowned. "Don't make me say it, dog-boy."

InuYasha sighed, and toppled out of the tree, landing on his hands and feet. '_He's half dog, but he's got a cat's grace..._' Kagome thought wryly. "What do you _want_, wench?" InuYasha snapped, straightening.

"Try this." She offered out the now-open bag, glad that InuYasha couldn't read.

"Why?" InuYasha sniffed at it, and sneezed when an unfamiliar bitter smell hit his sensitive nose. "What the hell is it?! It smells sour!"

"It's really good, InuYasha! Please try it?" Kagome begged, pouting; she knew the pout always got him.

The silver-haired hanyou glared at her, then stuck two clawed fingers into the bag and pulled out a bright yellow piece of candy that looked like it was covered in dust. "It looks diseased." He said flatly.

"But it tastes great." Kagome insisted.

InuYasha inspected the piece of candy again. "I just chomp on it, right?"

"Well, you suck on it first, and then you chew it."

InuYasha made a face, then popped the candy into his mouth. Three seconds later, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth puckered up. InuYasha spat the candy out and continue to spit on the ground to get the sour taste out of his mouth. "DAMMIT, WENCH! YOU TRYIN' TO KILL ME OR WHAT?!" He screamed.

Kagome was trying very hard not to laugh harder than a suppressed fit of giggles. He hand smothered most of them. Once she'd calmed herself down to speak in coherent sentences, she replied, "No, if I'd wanted to kill you, I'd have done it. Don't you like sour-flavored candy?"

"Bitch! That was _disgusting_!!"

Kagome smiled again. She took one of the sour candies and stuck it into her mouth. She wasn't even fazed by the sour taste. "I think they taste just fine." She teased, holding out another one for him to try. "Come on, a big bad dog like you can't even handle a little bitterness?"

InuYasha frowned. Kagome's smile broadened. "You're scared to try it again."

"I am not! GIVE ME THAT!" InuYasha snapped, grabbing the candy and shoving it in his mouth.

He made the face again, but didn't spit the candy out this time. Instead, he chewed it thoroughly, and swallowed it. Kagome laughed. "Better?"

"Barely."

"You're never happy unless you have something to complain about."

"Damn straight."

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. '_Men..._' She thought. "Maybe you'll like these other ones better." She said, putting the sour candies away and pulling out the non-sour ones. "These ones are just sweet. There's no bitterness involved."

InuYasha watched her warily. He didn't say anything as Kagome opened the bag and took a green candy out. "Open up." She said.

"Why?"

"We're playing catch. Open up, and I'll toss it in."

InuYasha's mouth dropped open about an inch. "Wider, stupid." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Once InuYasha's mouth was open to Kagome's satisfaction, she tossed the candy. It missed by a mile. "You throw like a girl." InuYasha scoffed.

"I am a girl, if you hadn't noticed." Kagome retorted. "I think I throw just fine."

InuYasha ignored the comment. "Try again."

Kagome tossed another one; it bounced off of InuYasha's forehead. "Wench. Try aiming."

The tip of her tongue stuck out of her mouth, and she closed an eye, aiming carefully. The toss...

And a catch!

InuYasha smirked after he chewed the candy thoroughly. "See? I told you."

"Oh, shut up. I'd've made it eventually."

"You wouldn't've."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Too!"

"Not!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"**_SIT!_**"

InuYasha kissed the dirt. Again. A muffled curse followed by something that sounded like, "damn that woman to hell" came from underneath the silver hair that lay everywhere.

Kagome frowned, and went to sit on a tree root, angrily chomping on the Skittles. She popped one into her mouth as she felt InuYasha sit down next to her again. "Bitch." He scoffed, grabbing the bag off of her.

The girl snarled, offended by the name and by the taking-away of her candy. "Give it back, dog-breath!"

"No! Gods, wench, let me try without begging!"

Kagome fumed, angrily resting her chin on her hands. InuYasha seemed to like the candy, one after another disappeared into his mouth. "Are you done yet?" She asked, impatient. "I'd like to have some before you devour it all."

The hanyou grunted. Kagome sighed, drumming her fingernails on her knee. Suddenly, a piece of candy was rested on her bottom lip. Kagome looked down, then over, seeing InuYasha looking at her expectantly. "Open up." He ordered, tapping her lip with a free finger.

Kagome blushed slightly, but obeyed, and InuYasha fed the Skittle to her. He hurriedly took his hand away, and Kagome swore up and down later that he was blushing a little. "W-Want another?" InuYasha stammered.

The girl nodded, not trusting her voice by speaking. This time, though, InuYasha smirked a little, the light blush still staining his tanned cheeks. "Open wide."

Kagome was confused, but did so. InuYasha tossed the candy into her mouth. "Now, how can I get it in first try and it takes you three?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "Oh, shut up."

She grabbed the bag off of him. The two traded off feeding each other the Skittles, until the bag was empty. Kagome put the last one to InuYasha's lips, and smiled. "Last one. Lucky you."

He smirked, and opened his mouth. Kagome popped the candy in, and started to take her hand away, but InuYasha grabbed her wrist, keeping it in place. Kagome blinked, and tried to pull away, but InuYasha kept a firm grip. "Inu-"

"You know, it's kinda hard to concentrate with these fingers so close to me..." He said, changing his grip to hold her hand.

"What are you-"

Kagome gasped when InuYasha brought her hand to his lips, and gently kissed her fingers. "InuYasha, what- I mean, why-"

"Shh. Take it how it is. Unless..." InuYasha dropped her hand, and looked away.

Kagome blinked again, and realized it. "Oh, InuYasha! How could you think that??" She exclaimed, and threw her arms around his neck.

The hanyou gasped in surprise. "Kagome?"

The girl giggled, her voice near his ear. "Shh. Take it how it is." She teased, and plopped herself right in his lap.

She grabbed another bag of candy out of a pocket. This one was a bag of M&Ms. She wasn't sure if he'd take to chocolate, being half dog and everything, but she decided to give it a shot. Kagome opened the bag and pulled out an M&M. She looked at it and slowly grinned. She looked up at InuYasha, who looked back at her questioningly.

"InuYasha... Do you know what they say about the green ones?"

* * *

((Heh, gotta love that line... Well, I hope you liked it, I worked at it and it's as best as I could get it to be, and LOOK, IT'S SHORT!! (gasp) Tee hee, later! **_Initial A_**) 


End file.
